es dificl creer
by ladyrosycullenxD
Summary: no soy el tipo de persona que cree en el tarot ahora me aarepiento/-debes proteger lo que mas quieres en este mundo-dijo la señora y yo me rei/ahor atodo arrepentido rogando por un regreso al pasado por emendar un error /edward pov occ/drama leean muy buo


OLA ojala y les guste es comedia segun yo y bueno dizfrutenla ... es mi primera historia

**¡AHY EMMETT!**

* * *

Hoy un día normal como siempre y aburrido estábamos Eddie, bella y yo viendo la playa estábamos en una de México exactamente en Tampico :D estaba muy aburrido así que decide hacer lo más común en casos como este molestar a bella así que agarre una barita que estaba tirada y le empecé a picar el brazo, bella primero frunció tantito el ceño luego frunció los labios mientras tanto Eddie me veía con entre burla y enojo por molestar a su queridísima belly bells.  
después de 10 min. De picar a bella ,esta se harto y me empezó a gritar:

-¡EMEETTTTTTTTTTT YA ME TIENES HARTA ENCERIO CONSIGUETE UNA VIDA , VETE CON ROSE A LA PLAYA COMO QUIERAS PERO PQ SIEMPRE ME MOLESTAS A MI YA ENCERIO!- ME GRITO y yo casi casi llorando (los vampiros no lloramos) me fui corriendo al cuarto cubriéndome los ojos fingiendo que lloraba pero la verdad me valía kk, ya en el cuarto me senté en el sillón reclinable con mi helado de chocolate y puse titanic . Bueno eso es lo que hacen las chicas sentimentales, lindas y sexis como yo en las películas así que por qué no: S. a los 10 min. Oí como se abría la puerta y descubrí que era bella así que me eche agua en los ojos para que pareciera que estaba llorando y agarre helado con mi cuchara e hice sonidos de sollozos.  
-hola emmy-dijo bella sentándose en el otro sillón alado mío –emmy me disculpas si te lastime …..-me hice el indignado ya se lo que voy a hace-emmy contéstame chiiiii- empezó a hacer voz de bebe creyendo que con eso me lograría convencer pero ja.-oie emmy estas enohaio(1)- jaaaa si callo lero lero .

-no bella no estoy enohio-jajajjajaa pobrecita bella va a caer redondita.

-ufff que bueno emmy porque…..-no la deje acabar jijijiji

-bella no estoy enohaio ,estamos en mexico(2) ajajajajaj ahyy bella pq no eres una niña normal ya se ….. ya no eres bella ahora eres BIBI si …. HOLA BIBI(3)..-JEJEJEJEJEJEJE que gracioso soy…

-ashhh emmett que graciosito me saliste ehhhh pues fijate que no me dio risa-jejejeje ni modo ya se.

-oie bibi-le dije haber si volteaba .

-que paso-jajajajajajaj calllooo wiiiiii. –digo : no me digas bibi ashhh

-oie bibi me pasas el control de la tele- ay va de mensa apenas se iba a agachar a recogerlo le grite.

-CHACHILLLAAAAAAAAAA(4)- jajajajajajajaja me aventó el control pero lo alcance a cachar en el aire …

**3 HORAS DESPUES_**

BELLA no me a querido hablar siento que esta planeando una venganza contra el lindo y bonito emmy :S eso me pone tite(5) pues es mi pequeña hermanita humana que no entiende que eso hacen los hermanos mayores y que las buenas y normales hermanitas se dejan y no planean nada malo ehhhhh:S bueno la verdad ya estoy aburrido así que espere a mi lindo barbie rose para irnos a la playa a hacer travesuras muajajajajaja…..:U

Si vamos a enterrar a las personas que estén en la playa ajajajaja ayyy mal pensados ustedes creían otra cosa de verdad vayan a confesarse jajajaja ntk :D

Buenop ya regrese la verdad fue muy divertido un señor todo asqueroso andaba en tanga iuhhhh lo enterramos sin que se diera cuenta estaba todo jeton y hasta roncaba parecía tomatito me recordó a bella oigan por cierto y bella bueno que importa a de andar haciendo sus cochinadas con Eddie pooh jajajajajaja bueno el viejito cuando se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba enterrado grito y se paro se me le atoro un pie y se callo sobre el castillo de unos niños , los niños se enojaron y empezaron a golpearlo con sus palitas quien sabe que les dijo el señor que los niños empezaron a llorar y vino el papa muy enojada que lo empezó a perseguir . rose y yo casi haciéndonos pipi de la risa , espero que el viejito esre bien y no le arda la piel aunque se lo merece me dejo traumado de por vida osea hellowww quien se pone una tanga con una perota (6)de tanto tomar chelas de verdad…

CONTINUARA:D

1)SE REFERIA ASÍ ESTABA ENOJADO EL QUE AYA OIEDO EL CHISTE DEL POLLITO CON EL PRESIDENTE LE ENTENDERA Y EL QUE NO YA SE LO CUENTO..llega el pollito a la oficina del presidente y le dice a la secretaria :disculpa esta el presidente. Y la secretaria le contesta no esta en Ohio . el pollito dice : COMNIGO:'( ajajajajaja

2)bueno es una burla a eso porque se supone que se escribe en Ohio y ya ven que es una ciudad en eua así que a mi me lo hiceron y me ataque de la risa y se supone que ellos están en mexico okk

3)quien ah visto la familia peluche le entenderá es un programa d emexico de Eugenio derbez es que a la hija siempre le dicen ahyy bibi por que no eres una niña normal de verdad si no lo han visto búsquenlo en youtube .

4)bueno eso es algo que se invente en mi salón con mis compañeros chachilla se refiere a chacha pero enforma de burla cada vez que alguien iba a a recoger algo o que lo mandaba a hacer un mandado le gritábamos chaCHILLLA.

5)bueno quien no sabe eso tite se refiere a triste…

6)en mexico a los hombres que toman mucho se les hacen una pancilla y se les dice pérota porque parece una pera :D y chelas pues cerveza …

Bueno la verdad es la primera historia que escribo la verdad si no les gusta o les pareció absurda díganlo ehhhh y que si fue aburrida también okkk y si se saben un chiste cuéntenmelo por un review gracias :d y dejen un review diciendo que fue asqueroso que lo amaron que fue una idiotez expresence y unance a la onda verde attte : yopli:D


End file.
